Doce Deseos
by ViolettaSchmidt
Summary: 12 drabbles navideños.
1. Hoagie P Gilligan II

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"._

 **::**

El techo necesitaba pintarse. Ese era un hecho y Betty había pasado todo un verano recordándole a su esposo lo mucho que necesitaban pintarlo. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba.

Frotó su vientre con nostalgia mientras un auto paraba frente a su casa. Podía escuchar a su madre escupir groserías al conductor del taxi que no respetó su delicado equipaje.

Lydia siempre había odiado a su yerno. O mejor dicho, a todo mundo, excepto a su única hija. Por eso ella se molestaba en visitarla una vez al año.

Esa fría noche de Diciembre, en lugar de fingir por un par de horas que no estaba en casa, Betty abrió la puerta de par en par con sus brazos desnudos para aterrizar en el viejo abrigo de su madre.

La temperamental señora al instante adjudicó las lagrimas a ningún otro mas que a su vago yerno, el cual siempre andaba en sus _viajecitos de negocios_. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel  villano a dejar sola a su mujer, que esperaba a su primogénito? Sólo esperaba que su hija siguiera pensando en ponerle Chuck y no ese nombre de bufón que el padre del niño quería que compartiera con él.

-¿Ahora qué te hizo el vago de tu marido?

-La fuerza aérea –sozolló, dejando sus piernas debilitarse-. Ellos… perdieron rastro de Hoagie. No saben dónde está.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su vieja espalda. Negando la vista de su hija, la dirigió al sofá mientras ella preparaba una taza de té. La mujer que cargaba al niño dentro soltó cada detalle que conocía y lloró toda la noche, dejando la especial cena de nochebuena intacta. Su madre, aunque pellizcando el pavo cada vez que se paraba de su asiento, notaba la tristeza en las palabras de Betty, escuchando en silencio sin saber qué decir. De verdad odiaba a aquel hombre.

Al poco rato, el sueño las venció, dejando las lágrimas secarse y el té sobrante enfriarse. Betty despertó al olor de chocolate caliente, que vio aproximarse en una taza blanca con malvaviscos encima.

-Toma. Para tí y para el pequeño Hoagie. Feliz navidad.

-Pensé que ese era _el peor nombre del mundo_.

-Agh. ¡Lo es! Pero parece que no puedes vivir sin un Hoagie P. Gilligan. Y mientras aparezca el otro, creo que _ese_ tiene que cuidar de tí. Sólo espero que no saque su sentido del humor.

Betty sonrió por primera vez en días ante las esperanzas ocultas de su madre; el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido de ella. Sabía que Hoagie Senior debía volver, y conocer a su pequeño.


	2. La nueva recluta

La primera vez que Cree viajó en avión se aferró fuertemente a la mano de su padre mientras la máquina tomaba altura. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que la dulce voz de su madre le avisara que todo estaba bien. Al abrirlos y verse rodeada de nubes, deseó poder salir de aquel armatoste y brincar sobre las afelpadas figuras. Por unos instantes, pensó que estaban a una gran altura del suelo, y en cualquier momento podían caer, pero inmediatamente se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza. Ella era valiente.

Al pisar suelo francés por primera vez, tiraba de la mano de su madre deseosa de llegar a su destino; la casa de su abuela en donde podría ver de nueva cuenta a sus primos favoritos.

Era una hermosa casa cubierta de nieve con luces blancas y rojas colgadas de las tejas, el interior estaba cubierto de un delicioso olor a ponche navideño y a la orilla de la mesa del comedor se asomaban unas deliciosas galletas de jengibre listas para comer. Su abuela le había ofrecido en susurro tomar las que quisiera antes de cenar. Pensó en tomarlas todas, pero esa Navidad tenía alguien nuevo en quién pensar. Le sonrió a su pequeña hermana que se encontraba atada a una silla que se moldeaba cómodamente alrededor de ella. Le ofreció una galleta y antes de que pudiera morder la suya, escuchó el llanto de Abby.

-¡Hey!

Su primo adolescente Collin le había arrebatado la galleta y la había puesto en su boca sin piedad.

-¡Eso era de mi hermana!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer mocosa? ¿Me vas a obligar a que se la devuelva? –el malcriado escupió un pedazo de galleta ya machacado a los pies de Cree.

Fue entonces cuando perdió control de su cuerpo e inició una pequeña cacería para obligarle a su enemigo a pedir disculpas. Descubrió que podía ser más fuerte que él; ella terminó jalando el resorte de la ropa interior de su primo, soltando gritos de ayuda, que sólo una persona escuchó.

-Andrew. ¡Ayúdame! –gritaba el adolescente.

Cree se quedó observando fijamente los ojos de su hermano. Collin era de sus primos preferidos y pensaba que iba a tener que luchar contra él también, pero ella ya estaba agotada para eso.

Andrew se movió ágilmente y duplicó la fuerza de Cree sobre el elástico, haciendo que los gritos aumentaran y el agresor huyera. Su hermana lo miró perpleja.

-Hermanita, es hora de que hablemos –sonrió el pequeño, regalando una galleta a la bebé que los admiraba con una sonrisa.

...

Antes de la cena de Navidad, Cree se ofreció a arropar a Abby en su cuna.

-Ya podré defenderte como Andrew me defiende a mí. Y cuando crezcas, tú y yo estaremos en el mismo sector –le comentaba a la bebé que había caído rendida.


	3. ¡Ah que las hilachas!

Jeff acababa de ser ascendido en su trabajo hacía unos meses. Ahora era el director de una importante empresa multimillonaria. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y era a menudo amigable con sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque ellos no lo fueran todo el tiempo con él.

Con su nuevo puesto, las horas de trabajo eran mas extensas y llegaba más exhausto cada vez. Le gustaba el dinero, si. Pero su pequeña hija crecía alejada de él cada día más.

Era un extraño sentimiento el que le invadía todos los días. Cada víspera de Navidad, él estaba extasiado de practicar junto a quien representaría a Santa Claus en el centro comercial para complacer las enormes filas de niños que se presentaban en la juguetería que él manejaba y deseaban obtener un retrato con él. Pero poco a poco comenzaba a creer que los niños simplemente eran egoístas, no daban nada a cambio, no agradecían las cosas, eran sucios y lo más importante; eran siempre la razón por la que los empleados iban a casa el 25 de diciembre.

Y esa era la razón para querer estar presente ese año en casa. ¿Por qué él debía trabajar y los demás no? Él era el jefe y como tal, podía decidir quién se quedaba para hacer su trabajo, pero no era tan simple.

Debía formular un plan. Pero no podría él sólo.

Estaba bajo mucha presión y necesitaba despejar sus ideas. Al pasearse por el centro comercial para despejar la lista de obsequios, vio una fila sin fin para la nueva tienda de mascotas.

-¡Ah que las hilachas! –se golpeó su rostro con su palma desesperanzado.

-Si ese malcriado de en frente se decidiera... ¡ya hubiéramos avanzado! Sólo quiero un estúpido hámster. Sólo uno –escuchó decir al sujeto de en frente-. Niños. Niños por doquier –masculló con odio, cruzando los brazos por su pecho.

-Dímelo a mí. Eso es de lo que oigo hablar todos los días a mis trabajadores. Si esas pestes desaparecieran, mi empresa sería más productiva... Cómo desearía que todos sus hijos desaparecieran.

El sujeto lo vio por unos instantes antes de percatarse de la seriedad de sus palabras. Entonces le tendió la mano y se presentó:

-Soy Padre.


	4. Gracias, Padre

-¿Les gustó la cena, encantos?

-Sí, Padre.

Cada año les parecía que la quemaba un poco más. Incluso a propósito. Sin embargo, no tenían más remedio que agachar sus cabezas y pretender que eran felices.

Ya era una costumbre suya pasar un tiempo frente a la chimenea, escuchando al reloj marcar los segundos, y dejar que esa pintura al fresco de ellos mismos les clavara la mirada. Azotándolos con la verdad.

A pesar de ser un puñado de chicos destinados a vivir eternamente como tal, unidos a sus _hermanos_ , cada uno tenía una identidad, que a veces dudaban que conservaran.

Bruce, el líder, observaba el fuego chispeante delante de él. Se preguntaba cómo estarían sus verdaderos padres, si no es que habían fallecido ya. Se preguntaba la edad real que tenía, y si los demás sabían que era él; su líder.

Muchas veces había tenido una pequeña duda. Había pensado en hablar sin el coro de los demás. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si lo hacía? Nunca podría romper las reglas. Nunca desobedecería a un adulto. En especial a Padre.

Por eso calló. Por eso la pregunta siempre permaneció en su mente.

Odiaba a su padre, y a la vez lo admiraba; él había sido el monstruo que le separó de una vida perfecta, y luego lo acogió y lo educó cual su hijo. Sentía una especie de sentimiento hacia él, pero sin duda no podía ser amor. Hacía años solo dejaba que ese sentimiento se conservara intacto sin querer realmente averiguar qué era.

Cada Navidad, él sólo tenía una esperanza; poder hablar con sus hermanos acerca de lo que pasaba. Pero las horas seguían transcurriendo en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a expresar sus pensamientos. Nadie se atrevía a ver la pintura.

Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos, pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Veo que no pudieron esperar –les sorprendió la voz de Padre a sus espaldas. De nuevo la mañana les había tomado por sorpresa-. Tomen. Feliz Navidad.

Les extendió un regalo que Bruce tomó en sus manos y en representación de todos, desenvolvió con agilidad.

-¡Una nueva arma para destruir a los Chicos del Barrio! –quiso decir cada uno, molestándose un poco consigo mismos por haber caído en un unísono nuevamente- Gracias Padre –corrieron a abrazar la cintura del villano con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-De nada -dijo complacido de sí mismo-. Y ésta vez no fallen.

Contemplaron el arma en las manos de Bruce, deseando que por una vez, su regalo de Navidad fuera para ellos.


End file.
